Expect The Unexpected
by OhSnapItzChloe
Summary: Who said this was going to be easy? The gang are sick with all the hatred between Caroline and Damon and try their best to get the two to get along. Daroline.


Caroline glared at Elena who was looking through her drawers. She smiled widely and picked out the pink bikini that Caroline wore at the charity car wash. She turned to show the blonde vampire watching her.

"Here" she chucked the bikini at Caroline, who didn't bother to catch it.

"Caroline!" Elena groaned and walked over to the bikini and picked it up. "Here take it" Caroline just stood there not saying a word. Elena forced her to take the bikini.

"No Elena! Do you hate me or something?" Caroline shouted

"Of course not Care your my best friend why would I hate you?"

"Then why did you invite that out on our day out with us?" When Caroline said that she meant Damon.

"Come on Caroline we couldn't just invite everyone else and not invite Damon, come on he isn't that bad" Elena explained

"Yes you can I could" Caroline Exclaimed.

"Stefan is my boyfriend and Damon is his brother I had to try and get on with him for Stefan sake" Elena frowned slightly

Caroline sighed "Fine I'll try and get on with him but just for the record if he comes near me then I'll rip his head off" Elena laughed at her best friend

"Okay you had your rant now go and get changed" She pushed her in the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Bonnie walked in.

"Hey is she coming?"

"Yeah finally convinced her to come and to try get on with Damon, I hate this spilt between the group cause of them" Elena frowned and sat on the bed. Bonnie walked over and sat down next to her.

"Yeah we all do, but you never know everything might change after today" Bonnie smiled which made Elena smile.

Caroline came out in her bikini top and shorts and sandals "Okay I'm officially ready, Oh hey Bonnie I didn't hear you come in"

"Anyways, I went out and bought a brand new blue bikini just for this occassion!" Bonnie took her dress off to show her best friends her bikini.

Elena did a better job at hiding her disgust of the hideous bathing suit than Caroline did.

"Where did you get that at? _Brazil_?" Caroline asked sarcastically.

Elena laughed "Bonnie I got to agree with Caroline on this one, don't you think your bikini is kinda...showy"

"No I think it's hot and I think Jeremy will love it"

Elena and Caroline just looked at each other.

"Seriously, Bonnie? You're going to the beach...in _that_?" Caroline asked

"What's wrong with it, Caroline?" Bonnie responded, throwing her dress back on. "It's perfect" Elena gave her a quick

"Are you girls ready to go?" Elena said trying to change the subject

Caroline looked at Elena

"Yes, but I'm not going to enjoy this. I'm doing this for you, remember that. Just try and keep Damon away from me."

"It'll be fine, Care, I promise." Elena smiled sincerely.

"Tell me again _why _I agreed to do this crap?" Damon asked as Stefan packed his things.

"Because Elena asked you to and you can't say no." Stefan replied, trying to hide his grin.

"Come on, Damon, when's the last time we've been to a beach anyways. Should be fun."

"Your definition of fun is way different from mines. See fun to me is getting a fine girl and bringing it back here to get laid and to suck dry."

Stefan frowned. "Damon, don't kill anyone today. I'm really not in the mood to lie to bystanders saying some shark attack killed a poor innocent girl."

"And anyways who are you to tell me when or when not to kill? You don't see me telling you not to go eat somebody's dog while we're out!" Damon exclaimed

"Damon..."

Damon threw his hands up in surrender. "Whatever, I'll be good today. Scouts honor." He got up and walked over to his younger brother, grabbing the car keys. "But I'm only doing this to see Elena in a bikini." He winked, getting a dark glare in return.

Matt, Jeremy, Stefan, and Damon all met up at Elena's. Jeremy and Bonnie seemed all cutesy with each other while Elena and Stefan began grabbing everyone's things and put them in the trunk of the van. Damon on the other hand was watching everyone with annoyance and disgust._ Caroline _thought to herself as she continued to watch the older vampire with inner rage.

"Caroline!, you ready?" she heard Elena call from the back of the car. "Hurry up or we're gonna leave leave you!"

"Oh please do" Caroline shouted

Elena laughs "Come on get in"

Damon throws the keys at Stefan

"You drive, Stefan. Sick of driving so it's your turn He asked, not really caring for a response as he walked towards Bonnie. He placed his arm around her shoulder and smiled down at her.

"I wanna sit in the back with my favouriteperson in the world, Caroline!"

Elena frowned, "Damon...don't"

"Don't worry, Elena! I thought this was suppose to be a day for all of us to get along! I just feel me and Blondie aren't getting along good enough so it's time we talked!"

"I'm going to _rip your head from your body if you touch me again" _Caroline whispered angrily to him as he tightened his hold around her.

"Oh, Blondie if you give me a chance you might even learn to love me." Damon gave his cocky smile

"I'm going to burn your penis off if you don't release me." She replied softly.

That in return got a mock hurt expression from Damon who grabbed his chest, frowning slightly. "Elena! Blondie isn't playing nice! She's threatened to burn off my penis!"

"Damon!" Stefan yelled as Bonnie and Jeremy gave him a disgusted look. "Just please...get in the car. And shut up until we get to the beach."

"Sure" He looks at Caroline once more "Look blondie you hate me and I hate you let's try and get on shall we?"

"If you try anything stupid today, mark my words I will kill you, Damon. You don't scare me anymore and I'm not up for your childish games." With that said she stormed past him to the car, climbing into the back

"This is gonna be fun" he smirked before jumping into the car.


End file.
